


A Bug Village

by WolfDMoonStone



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDMoonStone/pseuds/WolfDMoonStone
Summary: Shino tired of being ignored by all his friends and the village convinces his dad to move the class elsewhere.he convinces his dad to move to a group of villages long forgotten by the  Elemental Nations known by the village hidden in the mountainAlong with the Nara clan, how will they all  grow to adjust to New Traditions of a new Village
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I was sitting a little further from my friends at the BBQ place Choji likes and comes to a lot they were all talking and they were all giving their order and when it was my turn I was about to speak Ino and Sakura interrupted me and ordered for themselves. After everyone but me gave their orders the lady asked if that was all.

"Actually can I ha..... " I started before Kiba interrupted me

"Yea that all thanks," he said and went back to his conversation with Shikamaru I looked down and got up and left   
  


After what seemed hours I was walking by a park I smiled and looked at a honey bee by a flower I walked up to it and it came to my finger and just stood there as some of my bugs walked up to it to introduce themselves to it but got spooked by the sound of my so-called 'friends' walking up behind me

" hi nowhere have you been we have been looking for you everywhere. We wanted to go eat BBQ but we couldn't find you" Kiba yelled out to me. I looked up at him, to be honest, I don't really show that much emotion not because I'm shy or anything it just that I don't know if I could trust the people around me that and I also don't really like to speak my mind a lot

"I was busy helping my father" I lied looking away from them

" that's cool you want to come with us we are going to hang out with sensei then go eat some ice cream," he asked along with Hinata

" no thank you I have things I must do," I said as I walked away from them they all waved and told me they were going to see me tomorrow I waved and walked home with my head down as my passed my compound gates the clan guards greater me with a wave and asked how my day was I nodded and told them good and I walked to the main house. My home.

"Good afternoon son how was your afternoon" father asked me

" It was good," I told him "... They ignored me again, " I told him and looked down as he looked up at me

" and," he asked me. It's not him really being good it's just so normal for the people in my clan to get ignored because of our bugs or by how quiet we are or both some telling him this is very much normal

" We went out to eat... Everyone ordered but when it was my turn they would ent let me speak so I left and when they saw me later they told me that they went to eat BBQ without me because they couldn't find me" I said sitting down at the table a father put a plate in front of me with food. Some of my bug script under the food and started to eat a little some of my dad's insect came over to mine to reintroduce themselves to my bugs I smiled looking down at them and so did Father

" father," I said only called off to him after I was done with my food

"yes Shino," he asked looking up at me

" what if we moved to another Village" I suddenly asked looking down at my now empty plate "and I don't mean just you and me. I mean the whole clan"

" How did you come up with this idea of us moving to another Village," father asked me as he put on his chopsticks to pay more attention to me

" I have noticed how no one really respects our clan and I've also overheard some of the clan heads talking about us like we are some type of nuisance," I told him" and I also notice how we are treated like outcasts here at the village"

"You are not wrong but what village will accept the Aburame clan everyone in the element Elemental Nations knows about us what do you recommend," father asked me challenging me to come up with some type of idea or if I even thought about my plan

" if you are implying that I have not gone over this plan... I have" I told him " I have been doing research on old villages and I found a book in another Village about the villages hidden in the mountains it said in the book that different Villages around that area are very welcoming but are very territorial we can always try there to see if it's true" I fed with hoping my voice taking out the book from one of my bags and handing it over to father

Father looked over the book and turn to the first page and little by little he started to turn more pages

"What makes you think it's actually real," he asked me

" remember that one Mission they sent me on close to the Border of the elemental Nations" I questioned him as he nodded" I sent a couple of bugs to the Mountain nearby which I knew was the mountain from the book and I found that the location is correct and that there is a village where my bugs could not find the other ones though" I explained as he nodded looking more into the book

" I will have to think about it and I will also have to bring it up in our next meeting with the Elders of the clan but do not mention this to any of your friends or any other of the Clans" he gave me directions as I nodded to him and I went up to my room to go to sleep

\- time skip-

The next morning my father woke me up he explained to me that we will be having a meeting with the elders explaining my reasoning in My Expedition on the book and my proof of the location of the villages hidden in the mountain. once we got to the meeting room deep in the heart of the Clan compound we were greeted by the elders and some important people in the clan such as my uncles and aunts they all nodded at my father as he walked in and looked at me and smiled a little as much as a member of the clan could I nodded at them and walk next to my father

" your father has told us of your idea young Shino," said an elder named Shuku

" yes leader Shuku I have informed my father of the Hidden villages in the mountains" I explained to him

He nodded and I explained my story again to the elders and everyone in the room they all agreed that it was a good idea but they were debating on what to tell the rest of the village or if they should tell them at all after a while they told me to leave so they can discuss more in private and make a final decision I left but before I did I ask father if I could go out into the village he allowed me to As Long As I didn't cause any trouble

After a bit of walking alone I thought every one of my friends talking to each other I decided that I would be quiet like I normally was every other day or rather every day and I came up behind them and what I overheard kind of hurt more than normal

" man I wonder what's wrong with Shino he's never been this distant," said Hinata

" who cares about him all he ever talks about are his bugs it is not like he wants to hang out with us anyway because if he did he would have hanged out with us yesterday when we went to go eat and then when we went to go hang out with sensei," said Kiba

" to be honest with you I rarely noticed him it's kind of weird you know" adds Ino" I mean he is always so quiet it's kind of creepy it kind of adds on with all the bugs he carries around with him"

" yeah it's so gross I don't like hanging out around him because of all the bugs that always follow him or are inside of him it just come out of nowhere and it... it's just really gross" says Sakura

" I mean I normally don't have a problem with him if just sometimes he just likes to sneak up on us you know," said Choji

" don't even start Choji," said Shikamaru" because when someone talks bad about your clan you'll get mad but when you're talking bad about someone else's Clan it's okay" he sounded kind of mad it kind of surprised me that he would defend me he's never said anything before

" I mean I don't mean any offense to him or anything it's just said he's just so quiet it's kind of hard to notice him you know I just don't know how to explain it you know sorry," said choji trying to explain himself

, after a little more of hearing them talk about me hearing Naruto Hinata Sakura Kiba Shikamaru and everyone else talking about me it kind of hurt but it was kind of felt nice that Shikamaru would actually care enough to defend me I sometimes wondered how Shikamaru can overcome when people said about his clan always being lazy and good for nothing I kind of feel like we're in the same plate but his clan always gets more respect than ours so I never do

A little while later as I was walking home it was the afternoon and by the way, the sun was placed in the sky it looked like it was a little later than lunchtime an earlier than dinner I was walking slowly trying to get to know my surroundings a little better even though I've known my surroundings of this whole village since I was younger I always try to learn new things about it but that was walking I accidentally run into Shikamaru he looked up at me and nodded at me

" can I talk to you real quick," he asked me stopping suddenly in front of me

" what is it," I asked him

" I wanted to talk to you about what you heard earlier," he said as I showed a little shocked that he noticed me but not enough for him to actually know it was shocked but he somehow knew" I may not show it but it sometimes that's good to me. I know you were asking yourself something about my clan earlier and I also saw how you looked at everyone when they were talking about you and I could tell something was bothering you" he told me talking about the information I got from my friends earlier about what they think of me

" There is not a lot bothering me," I told him

" I know what you're trying to do" he sitting in the sun after a long pause and he signaled for me to start walking with him and I did and I walked beside him " sure I'm lazy as everyone knows in the village along with everyone in my clan and everyone knows that we're really smart I would like to prove it to you now... Remember that mission you and I along with Kiba and Hinata took I still remember you looking at a book which I also got a copy of about the villages hidden in the mountains I also remember seeing you release your bugs at another destination when we were on another mission near the location where the book said that the village is hidden in the mountains were" he explained to me that he knew what I was up to and that he knew what I have done

" to be honest with you I didn't think anyone would notice," I said look in the head as we almost made it to my Clan compound

" and I was also talking to my dad about that Village and I know what you did what you asked your father I asked my dad the same thing a long time ago... I also told my dad to talk to yours I think that's what he went to do today" he explained to me

" and what might that be," I asked

" to move into one of the villages on The Villages hidden in the mountain" " he explained to me after a bit he also explains to me how the clan head Shikaku would be sending a letter to the Village head of one of the village leaders in the village hidden in the mountain and how his father was going to ask my father if they would like to join them to travel there to get away from this village

Once I got home I saw Shikamaru's father sitting at our dining room table talking to my father I walked in took off my shoes and so did Shikamaru both grown-ups looked at us and nodded us to sit down they explain to us how the clan Elders for both Villages have agreed for us to move to another Village but first we must send a letter to the other Village to see if they would agree to accept our Clans into it and then we must also have sent a letter to the Hokage that we will be moving to another location after that me and Shikamaru looked at each other and nodded she come out with father and him stayed for a while longer until it was almost midnight that was when him and my father were done talking him and Shikamaru ended up going home to tell everyone in your clan the next day


	2. Chapter 2

Makarov 

I was at my mansion in my village. I was looking out of the balcony window looking at everyone in my village. I saw Natsu and Gray fighting close by I smiled down knowing they were just playing around like they normally are. after a bit, I went back deeper into the room and sat down at the table where Laxus was sitting close to his friends Freed, Bickslow, and evergreen. I smiled at them 

" you really are good at this gramps, " Laxus told me giving me a smile 

" yes I always hoped I would, " I told him surviving my self some tea 

" you know at some point this village is going to have to come out into the rest of the world," he told me as his friends got quiet 

"I know but now is not that time " I explained to him 

"ya ya I know its never the time whatever" he rolled his eyes with a smile 

"you know you are allowed to leave, "I told him 

" ya I know but whos going to take care of things when I'm going like Natsu and Gray," he asked me 

" that's nothing to worry about I'm pretty sure Erza has that position taken anyway," I said smiling hearing Erza yelling from outside I shake my head 

" master " MiraJane walked in after knocking 

"yes what is it dear," I asked her looking away from Laxus 

"there have been 2 letters sent to you they are clans from Konoha" she explained to me as she handed me the 2 letters 

" thank you. you can go back to work dear" I said as she smiled at me and closed the door behind her 

"what's it say, " Laxus asked me 

' dear Kage of the village hidden in the mountain 

I am clan head Shibi Aburame. I send this letter to you to ask your permission of moving our respected clan to your village. we have been having difficulty with our village with neglect of power from the village head. we also seek for acceptance from your village so we do not intervene with any traditions or holidays if possible '

'sincerely Aburame, Shibi '

" This is a letter of a clan leader of Konoha..." I started 

"and what does it say Gramps" Laxus asked me 

"They are asking for permission to move here," I said looking up 

"why would they want to move here," Laxus asked " and how do they know we are here," he asked 

"I am not sure I will have to send another letter to ask them," I said as I moved to the next letter 

' dear Kage of the village hidden in the mountain

I am Shikaku Nara I am writing to you to ask for your permission to move my clan to your village. we have come up with problems in our village of Kohona that have caused us to question our loyalty to our village. the village has also been restricting us from village leader board meetings which always involves all the clan heads of the village, Hokage, and village elders. please respond as soon as possible 

Sincerely, Nara, Shikaku' 

the letter said I was reading the letters over and over

" what does the other letter say a master," asked Evergreen 

"both letters are asking for permission to move here in the village" I explained as I handed Laxus the letter as he passed the one he wasn't reading to his friends and after he was done he looked at me 

" what are you going to do," he asked me 

"I am not sure I might first ask them how they found out about our village and then set up a meeting with a representative with there clans and me " I explained to him as I took out some paper 

'Dear Mr. Aburame 

I would like to set up a meeting to discuss more into detail about why you would request moving to my village and discuss how you found out that my village existed and if possible please send a time when you can arrange a meeting and I would like to arrange it with the clan head of the Nara clan of your village 

Sincerely master Makarov' 

I wrote and I did a similar letter to Mr.Nara I looked down at the letter and reread it and nodded "ill be back ill get Mirajane to send the letters "I told my grandson and his group of friends they nodded. I walked down into the bar across the village and walked up to Mirajane

"dear may you send this off to the Nara and Aburame clan in Konoha," I asked her she nodded and grabbed the letters and grabbed the hawk that was next to her 

I smiled and walked back to my mansion 

" hi master" some villagers yelled " hi what's up gramps " " how you doing " hi" everyone greeted me I smiled and responded to everyone and once I got home I went back to my room 

-back at Konoha-

-Shino Aburame -

I was at home in my room looking at all the insects I took my little book out of my leg pouch and I started to take notes on the bug and the new things I found after a little bit I got a knock on the door 

"son can you come down," father asked me as he opened the door I looked up and nodded to him. I got up and started to walk down " son we will be having a clan meeting and the Nara clan will be Joining us" I nodded as we headed out we walked to the clan meeting room and saw the Nara clan leader and Shikamaru along with there elders and Clan Council along with the Aburame Elders and Council I sat on the ground next to my father and in front of Shikamaru 

" We just got the letter today it was sent along with yours," said the Nara as I saw a hawk next to him it was pure black " it was sent throw this hawk" we nodded and the meeting started after Shikaku handed over the letter 

'Dear Mr. Aburame

I would like to set up a meeting to discuss more into detail about why you would request moving to my village and also found out that my village existed and if possible please send a time when you can arrange for our meeting and I would like to arrange it with the clan head of the Nara clan of your village

Sincerely master Makarov' 

" where do you think we are going to have the meeting, " I asked 

" it will most likely be somewhere close to there Village," said my father 

"yes we will also have to talk about there boundaries and lands," said The Nara Leader we all nodded and this discussion lasted all night 


	3. Chapter 3

-Shino-

I was walking alongside Shikamaru we were on our way to his compound to have our last meeting before me my father and 2 elders with 5 branch members take our leave with Shikamaru his father with one elder and 3 Branch family members. the village really hasn't noticed anything about 2 clans possibly leaving the village and think that we have important business that involves our clans and out 'Strange traditions' 

" father we have arrived, " I said as we walked into the meeting room he nodded at me and pointed with his head to the seat next to him and I sat down 

" Today we will be leaving at nightfall. we have told the Hokage and the village elders that we will be gone for clan related business " father said 

" We also talked to the Hokage and she agreed that we can leave the village" started Shikaku, " we said we are going to the mountains to train Shikamaru it also helps that the clan elders have done this with some clan children in the past that we can get away with this " 

" very well is everyone ready with there belongings to leave " elder Shoko asked us and everyone nodded of responded with as yes sir 

-Time Skip-

it was nightfall me and Shikamaru are running together behind our fathers and the elders with the branch family behind us we traveled till it was almost morning and when we got to our destination we put up camp and rested for a bit 

when we woke up a little while later I was looking at my surroundings it was a nice meadow with a lot of wildflowers next to a river after a little bit I saw a little boat approaching us

"father there a boat approaching," I said getting my father's attention along with everyone else's. as the little boat approached I saw a man with blond hair and a scar on his right eye and an old man who was really short and white hair 

we also saw a young man with blond hair with a scar on his forehead and a man who had all-black clothing they all got out of the boat and 

started to walk to us they all smiled and bowed as we did the same 

"I believe we must get down to business," said the oldest man 

"I believe so " Shikaku

"I am Makarov Dreyar but you can call me Makarov " he explained " this is Laxus he is my grandson he will be joining us today along with another village leader I invited. Sting with he companion Rouge we have come to terms with your letters and agreed that you must also not know about the other Villages in the Mountain so I have agreed that if you do not feel at home with one of our villages you are more then welcome to look at the other villages " he explained to us 

"yes thank you we did not know that there were other villages in the mountain other than yours," Shikaku said bowing 

"yes we would also like to know what such problems have caused you to make this grave decision, " Makarov asked us 

"We have come up with problems with the contract that was first established when the clans came together " My father started " we no longer feel welcome in the village we very much feel like an outcast because of our insects and ninjutsu" 

"We have come up with problems with some of the elders that are building an army underground but when we brought it up into the light they dismissed me and my clan members " Shikaku started as well " the people in the village also disrespect my clan and our children " he finished my father then nodded at me 

"I have also been having problems with some other clans such as the Inozuka they are a dog clan they disrespected me when I had to pick up a teammate and kicked me out of there compound because they say I would track ticks and flees into there compound "I started everyone looked at me and they all shook their heads and the villages hidden in the mountain Kages looked very upset

"not only that they would tell their kids that hanging out with their clan is dirty and disgraceful and they are often ignored I have overheard people say that about them when they are not around " started Shikamaru " and they were from close family friends of mine. I mean I don't really care about what they say about me but he is my friend and I want to defend him. but there are also times when they would insult my clan when they think I am asleep, they say we are lazy good for nothing that is useless in battle. I and Shino have been left out of countless activities where they get ' the gang together' " added Shikamaru 

" that is really..." started Rouge 

" UNEXEPIBLE " finished Sting their leader " that I don't agree with diplomatic shit sure I don't even understand that myself but to do that... to say that to a hard-working member of the community and family... that is ungrateful and stupid" 

" very much agreed to Sting "Started Makarov " and since you are looking into moving into our village with your whole clan I must say that may be very stress full for Both of your clans but seeing what you are willing to do for your clans... your family's I very much welcome you to my village but first we must agree on how you will be moving here and placing in our villages and also what village you wish to stay in " 

"with us moving here that can be arranged with both clans " elder Shoko 

" yes and also dealing with the village elders and Hokage and also with their other clan me along with some of their other elders of my clan can also deal with them," said Shikai an elder for the Nara clan 

" very well and I will make arrangements for placement on the Village of your choosing," said Makarov 

"very well " we all agreed 

" we will be telling the other Villages in the Mountain about your arrival and to maybe see if they have room in their district " we all nodded and after that, we mainly talked about rules and other things and after a bit, my father shooed me away along with Shikamaru we ended up leaving and going by the river Shikamaru ended up taking a nap and I ended up releasing some of my bugs after a bit I felt a presence behind me so I looked over 

" hi can I sit here " asked Rouge 

" Sure go ahead," I said moving a little closer to Shikamaru who was still asleep

" so what do you think about your clan moving with one of our villages,"he asked me

" It was actually my idea to move" I explained to him

"Really was it the same reason that you gave our masters " I nodded

" they mostly ignored me and never really let me talk and when I did I was always interrupted " I explained to him and he nodded

" People in my old village hidden by the phantoms did that to me a lot only distance I never really had friends they always pushed me around you know," he told me as I nodded my head to show that I understand

"Do you believe we will be accepted in any of your villages? " I asked

"Of course," he told me with a wide smile " if your dad and elders choose the village hidden by fairies also known as fairy tail nasty and gray will most likely be good people to hang out with... They see everyone in the village as a family........ Actually, mostly all of the villages hidden in the mountain will welcome you with open arms" he explained

" you do know what my Ninjutsu is correct," I asked him

" Not entirely but I do understand that you have insects living inside of your person," he told me

" the insects feed off my chakra and in return, they help me with missions," I told him and he nodded

"and I can control Shadows," Shikamaru said from next to me

that's cool so can I" said Rogue with a smirk on his face "My father taught me how to use Shadows"

" Well I see we're going to get along just fine," said Shikamaru with a small smirk on his face

After what seemed hours my father came up to me and Shikamaru and Rogue to tell us it was time to go and that all Arrangements have been made for our move but first we had to check all the villages to see which one is more settling for us and which ones we made it feel more comfortable in

We travel to would seem to be hours before we arrived at the mountain when we arrived Rogue and Laxus showed us some hand signs and the bolder in front of us moved aside and we all start to walk after a little moment when did a breaching and clearing it was filled with flowers of different kinds of from different regions and what look like fairies but we're actually small insect huddled up together going to one flower to another in the distance we could see a village we can hear people tearing and having fun me and Shikamaru look at each other and we start to follow after the grown-ups after a while we made it in front of the village we are welcome in kindly and let us through the gate after a while we start to see all the people around us and a boy runs up to us

" Hey Gramps Gray froze the bar again" he explained his pink hair flowing through the wind with a scarf right behind it and behind him, there's still a little happy creature looking like a cat with wings I look at Shikamaru and he gave me a look as to asking me if I knew what it was and I shook my head and I look forward again

" excuse Natsu he is very energetic I'll have to see this problem please let Laxus lead you " The Village Master explains to us as he walked away with Natsu after a while we all looked at Laxus Rogue and sting life is not a dress too short to follow him we nodded back I start to follow him to the building in the center of the village


End file.
